Smooth Waves
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [OS Aventures] "Théo, je pourrais te parler ?" ou quand un Inquisiteur de la Lumière imagine le pire de la part de Bob, demi-démon de son état, pour tomber sur une prise de tête avant de se rendre compte qu'il suffisait de se laisser porter par ces douces vagues pour découvrir ce qui était l'évidence même... Suffisait d'être soi-même.


Disclaimer : Aventures, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs d'origine.

Ndla : Au cas où certains et certaines connaîtrait, c'est un livre de Kate Chopin, que je dois étudier en cours de Littérature Anglaise, qui m'a inspiré cet OS (The Awakening, si ça intéresse quelqu'un). J'aime beaucoup cet auteur et en étudiant un extrait de ce livre, j'ai tout de suite pensé au Thelthazar, allez savoir pourquoi. Cette idée ne voulait pas cesser de me harceler avant que je ne couche sur papier le résumé (en plein cours, vous imaginez le double stress, surtout que j'ai la bonne idée de faire ma bonne élève en me plaçant dans les premiers rangs.) Voilà le résultat.

Je sais que j'avais promis du Thénoch, d'ailleurs j'ai presque fini mon premier OS dessus, mais c'est plus délicat que prévu, vous comprendrez que je préfère prendre mon temps. Et puis cette idée d'OS sur le Thelthazar ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas me laisser tranquille. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur mon OS centré sur le Thénoch.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 **Smooth Waves**

 **.**

― Théo, je peux te parler un petit moment ?

Le paladin pivota d'emblée vers le pyromancien embarrassé, cette gêne alerta l'Inquisiteur en lui qui se contenta d'opiner, emboîtant le pas sans remarquer le regard anxieux que s'échangèrent Shin et Grunlek, eux au courant de ce qui tourmentait l'esprit de leur ami pyro-mage. Il en avait longuement parlé avec eux, terrifié et impuissant face à cette vérité inéluctable, probablement mortelle, destructrice. Une amitié à laquelle il tenait plus que tout allait surement être consumée dans ces flammes-là.

Théo ne lui posa aucune question durant le trajet, le scrutant avec attention, fébrile à l'idée de voir apparaître une ou deux cornes, quelque écaille ou un quelconque changement de couleur dans ses iris. Une main près de la garde son épée, l'autre prête à soutenir son compagnon de voyage, son ami, s'il s'effondrait, il le suivait en calquant ses pas sur les siens, incapable de prononcer un mot pour ne pas faire face trop tôt à l'inévitable. Bob restait muet pour la même raison.

Une fois dans un endroit assez loin du camp, une charmante petite clairière, ils s'immobilisèrent. Juste ce qu'il fallait en arrière-plan pour en finir avec les supplices que Bob subissait et faisait subir à Théo. Face à face. C'était un peu cliché, Bob en convenait, un peu théâtral, mais surtout indéniablement Balthazaresque aux yeux du paladin.

Grunlek et Shin lui avaient fortement conseillé d'être direct. Avec Théo, la seule chose qui fonctionnait, c'était une attaque frontale. Passer par des métaphores avec lui ne servait à rien, à part peut-être à s'enfoncer dans les sables mouvants où il avait sciemment sauté à pieds joints en décidant d'être franc envers Théo. Il ne supportait pas de vivre, nourrir ses sentiments en laissant Théo dans l'ignorance. Ce n'était pas juste vis-à-vis de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le sache d'une autre façon et qu'il soit persuadé que Bob avait eu, durant tout ce temps, des arrières-pensées.

Bob leva la main afin de stopper net Théo avant que ce dernier ne lui pose la moindre question.

― Ce n'est pas pour mon démon que je voulais te parler, il me fiche la paix depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant. Ma part humaine doit le dégoûter, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle.

Haussement de sourcils de l'Inquisiteur face à ces précautions oratoires. Du Bob tout craché. Le pauvre se tortillait misérablement en soutenant le regard inflexible du paladin. Le courage et la volonté du pyromancien vacillèrent devant ces prunelles à la lueur d'acier. Et si… ? Après tout, ils étaient heureux en vivant de cette façon non ?... Théo était imprévisible, son côté Inquisiteur allait le repousser et l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie s'il faisait l'irréparable…

Il prit une grande inspiration, se reprit en main. Décidé il avait été, décidé il continuerait d'être. Théo fut surpris de voir un tel changement dans les traits à présent éclairés, rassérénés, de son ami.

Attaque directe avaient-ils dit. Merci les amis, Bob savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était la meilleure façon de la faire.

― Je t'aime, Théo de Silverberg.

Silence. Long silence sur la forêt entière. Pas un souffle de vent, pas un seul sifflement d'oiseau, pas un bruissement des fourrés. Rien d'autre qu'un silence sans signification particulière. Une attente plus supportable que tous ces jours à se poser toutes les questions, les plus désespérées comme les plus surréalistes. Bob reprit, devant l'incapacité de Théo à réagir. Compréhensible, il venait de lui porter un rude coup de pied en tout ce qu'il croyait surement.

― Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu y donnes une réponse, qu'elle veuille être négative ou positive. Ça faisait des jours que j'y réfléchissais et j'ai fini par me résoudre à te le dire parce que je ne trouvais pas juste que tu ne le saches pas. Il n'y a et il n'y aura jamais de sous-entendu dans mes paroles ou dans mes gestes.

Si ça devait soulager Théo d'un poids, ces mots-là ne parvinrent pas à atteindre leur but.

― D'accord mais comment…

― Tu ne peux pas me poser de questions que je ne me suis pas moi-même posées. Je ne sais pas, enfin si, je sais, mais je ne pense pas qu'elles te satisferont. Tout ce que je compte faire, c'est apprécier ta compagnie autant de temps qu'il me sera permis. Rien de plus.

Théo eut un mouvement vague de la tête, à moitié convaincu. Le comportement de Bob depuis quelque temps venait de faire sens en lui et en même temps… Il n'était plus que confusion et gaucherie. Comment réagir maintenant qu'il savait ? Etait-il juste de faire comme si ces sentiments n'avaient aucune incidence sur leur amitié, comme venait de le suggérer Bob ? Impossible que ça n'en est pas ! A quoi, à qui avait-il réellement pensé en décidant d'être franc envers lui ?

― On… On peut retourner au camp ? demanda timidement Bob. Ils doivent se poser des questions, mieux vaut que j'aille leur prouver que je suis encore en vie.

C'est vrai ça. Comment agir avec Grunlek et Shin aussi ? Etaient-ils au courant ? Probablement, Grunlek était un peu le confident de tout le monde et Shin était un bon observateur d'une grande discrétion. N'y avait-il que lui qui avait été aussi aveugle ?

― Pars devant, je vais aller faire un tour.

Bob n'osa pas le retenir en le voyant s'enfoncer plus avant dans la forêt, prenant la direction de la mer. Le laisser seul, c'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Il aurait le temps de prévenir Grunlek et Shin afin qu'ils évitent de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Théo erra dans la forêt quelque temps avant d'arriver à la plage. Le vacarme des vagues l'attira, l'esprit embrumé par ce coup d'enclume que cette annonce venait de lui assener. Tant de questions. Tant d'incompréhension. Tomber amoureux de son bourreau ? On ne voyait ça que dans les romans à l'eau de rose et encore ! Il n'était pas mieux loti, lui, il avait bon dos de critiquer.

Il se laissa glisser sur le sable, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon sans le voir, s'arrêta et s'assit inconsciemment sur un rocher avant que son visage ne se réfugie un moment entre ses mains. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Plus rien ne pourrait être comme avant, qu'il arrête, l'autre, avec ses jolies promesses et ses belles paroles ! Dès qu'il poserait ses yeux sur lui, dès qu'il converserait avec le pyro-mage, il ne pourrait pas ne pas songer que le cœur de ce demi-démon ne battait que pour lui. Non, pas demi-démon. Son ami.

Et merde ! Ce n'était que des mots, quelques mots prononcés avec sincérité et détermination, avec tous les sentiments qui allaient avec et ces quelques mots l'avaient mis dans tous ses états. Supporter ce genre d'imprévu ne faisait pas parti de sa formation de paladin et d'Inquisiteur. On ne lui avait pas appris à supporter, à surmonter les élans et les caprices de son propre cœur, de ses propres sentiments. On lui avait inculqués une tonne de principes et on l'avait jeté dans ce monde, une épée et un bouclier à la main, en se disant que tant qu'il avait ces principes en tête et ces années d'entraînement au maniement à la lance et à l'épée, il saurait faire face à n'importe quelle situation.

Ils avaient tous eu tord. Tellement tord.

Première preuve : le fait qu'il soit capable de penser à garder à ses cotés un demi-démon. Seconde preuve : le fait qu'il soit capable de considérer possible de laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer.

Bordel de merde, il en avait fait des efforts pour que ça n'arrive pas ! C'était venu sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte : cette complicité venue avec le temps, si particulière et unique d'abord à cause de leur rôle respectif puis de leur fort caractère, s'exprimant d'une façon différente l'un de l'autre, faisant des étincelles quoiqu'ils fassent.

Ce vacarme des vagues s'écrasant à ses pieds, engloutissant inexorablement la plage placide, laissait un peu d'écume, toujours un peu plus à son passage. Cette bataille perdue d'avance, avec Théo pour seul spectateur, apaisait inexplicablement le jeune paladin. Il n'était pas du genre poète, aussi il y vit une rude comparaison avec sa situation actuelle. Cette marée de sentiments l'envahissait, l'engloutissait sans qu'il ne puisse lutter contre.

La question n'était pas : l'aimait-il ? Cette stupide question paraissait évidente, son cœur y avait répondu avant même que sa raison puisse s'y opposer, des semaines et des semaines auparavant. Ça lui était venu comme une évidence, un jour, en ressentant cette chaleur inconnue face au sourire que ce foutu mage lui adressait et à l'enthousiasme de Bob pour tout et n'importe quoi qui l'attendrissait tant. Et par attendrir, il voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas cette soif de meurtre en l'observant, ce qui l'avait mis sur la piste.

Un bruit d'ailes attira son attention, il darda un regard mauvais vers l'oiseau posé non loin de lui, au plumage d'un rouge écarlate. Le volatile chassé, vola, contraint par un Théo fâché et pourtant ravi de trouver un moyen d'exprimer sa colère puérile envers le monde. L'oiseau tenta de voler, prenant de l'altitude péniblement. Théo le suivit du regard, fasciné puis horrifié. L'oiseau à l'aile brisée finit par choir dans la mer malgré ses efforts pour se redresser, plongea dans les profondeurs glaciales sous les yeux écarquillés de Théo.

Il n'avait pas voulu que ça arrive ! Pas une seule seconde ! S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas agi aussi spontanément.

N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait fait en partant ? Laisser Bob faire avec sans rien lui dire, en étant aussi peu clair ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était un inconnu qui lui avait déclaré son amour. C'était Bob ! Bob, le type qui lui tapait sur le système à longueur de temps avec ses réflexions durant deux heures, pratiquement jamais d'accord avec le paladin et qu'il arrivait encore à apprécier, que dire ?, à aimer malgré tout.

C'était complètement con et puéril de rester là. Attiré par la voix de la mer, cette voix énigmatique, sensuelle, attractive même pour un type aussi téméraire et rustre que lui. Il avait les mêmes vagues en lui, d'abord salées par les larmes qu'il n'avait jamais pu verser, puis d'une douceur dont il n'avait pas voulu mais à laquelle il s'était attaché.

Il ne comprenait pas comment Bob en était venu à l'aimer, lui, et pas un autre. Ce n'était pas comme si Théo allait le tuer le jour où son démon voudrait prendre entièrement possession de son être n'est-ce pas ? Mais non, apparemment, Bob était plus humain et inconscient que démon et dangereux. Si lui ne s'en préoccupait pas, pourquoi Théo s'en préoccuperait, lui ?

Théo en avait assez. Assez de se prendre la tête là-dessus, à se poser toutes ces questions. Bob avait finalement eu raison d'être aussi franc, le paladin comptait bien régler ce dilemme aussi tôt, lui qui le harcelait dès qu'il avait un instant de répit. Il n'était pas un adepte de la réflexion prise de tête. Place à l'action, tant pis si les conséquences n'étaient pas celles espérées. Il encaisserait et passerait à autre chose. Bob avait eu le courage d'aller au-devant des risques, il en était tout autant capable.

Théo se releva et fit demi-tour, se dirigeant à grands pas vers le camp. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté durant ce long moment de réflexion, comme s'il n'avait plus eu cours tout autour de lui, aussi fut-il surpris en voyant que le feu de camp avait déjà été alimenté. Détail mineur qu'il écarta de son esprit, focalisé sur Bob. Il cherchait obstinément son regard jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le pyromancien consente à affronter le sien. Ils s'accrochèrent sans pouvoir se détourner l'un de l'autre. Perdu par cette curieuse flamme de détermination qu'il remarqua dans les iris de son ami, Bob s'immobilisa.

Pas de blabla, ce temps-là était révolu. Il n'était pas doué dans ce domaine de toute façon. Il allait lui répondre à sa façon.

Aussi, lorsque Théo saisit la mâchoire inférieure du pyro-mage entre son index et son pouce avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il n'y avait bien que Bob pour être surpris alors qu'il aurait dû inclure cette réaction dans ses prédictions.

Le temps s'arrêta à nouveau pour eux deux, ou plutôt s'étiola à l'extrême avant de reprendre son cours brièvement une fois les lèvres descellées. Lui qui s'était laissé porter par le baiser impromptu et maladroit de Théo, Bob ressemblait à un poisson à fermer et à refermer sa bouche en cherchant désespérément à reprendre son souffle pour parler. Rectification : à trouver les mots à apposer sur cet acte inattendu n'ayant rien d'accidentel.

Théo avait réussi à lui couper le siffler et, rien que pour ça, cette journée devait être marquée d'une pierre blanche.

― Pourquoi ?

Avec un sourire de mauvais augure, Théo garda le silence et repartit en annonçant à Shin et à Grunlek qu'il allait faire un tour dans la forêt, cette fois pour s'assurer que les alentours étaient sûrs. L'esprit en paix, il pouvait enfin reprendre le cours de leur vie. Différemment, très différemment, mais ce n'était pas plus mal.

Bob se tourna vers leurs deux amis arborant un sourire en coin face à l'incompréhension dans lequel le baiser de Théo l'avait mis.

― Faut vraiment qu'on t'explique tout à toi hein ? lança Shin.

Bob le dévisagea, hésitant entre la perplexité et la frustration, puis cette petite lumière dans son esprit s'éclaira à nouveau, comme à ce moment précis où il avait compris qu'il aimait ce satané paladin. Ces douces vagues de sentiments, d'abord salées par les larmes qu'il avait retenues par fierté à ce constat qu'il avait cru douloureux, revinrent à son bon souvenir.

Il aura été un abruti de bout en bout.

Il courut à la suite de Théo, lui hurlant le moins discrètement du monde de l'attendre. Hey, Théo ! Attends deux secondes, satané paladin ! Ce n'était pas très sympa de s'en aller et de le laisser en plan. Fallait continuer sur cette lancée, espèce de sadique !

Shin et Grunlek échangèrent un autre regard, soulagés que ces simagrées soient derrière eux.

Leur quotidien n'allait pas beaucoup changer. Ils allaient juste devoir supporter un Bob amoureux dans ses nuages et un Théo plus assuré et à peine plus émotif et plus extraverti, ou possessif. Il n'y avait bien que ces deux là pour avoir besoin qu'on leur dise que la solution à toute cette prise de tête, c'était de rester soi-même.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Smooth waves : douces vagues

Je ne sais sincèrement jamais quoi dire dans cette petite note après votre lecture du texte, alors je vais dire ce qui me passe par l'esprit ! Je voulais faire quelque chose de doux et de léger après la dure semaine que j'ai passé mais je n'avais pas pensée que je produirais ce genre de texte. Je ne pense pas que Théo et Bob soient OOC, enfin je ne l'espère pas. Toujours très délicat de parler sentiment amoureux, surtout avec Théo.

Bien, maintenant c'est à vous de vous exprimer. Laissez une petite review, cher lecteur, chère lectrice, et merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
